


Share The Warmth

by TheRandomPhan



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: Danny's cold and Draco shares the warmth. (Ectodragon)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Share The Warmth

Draco sat on a couch in the Slytherin common room, twiddling his thumbs and messing with the frayed edges of the quilt that had been on the chair for practically forever. His boyfriend hadn't gotten back yet, and it was fraying Draco's nerves, just like what he was doing to the blanket.

Draco had just started considering going out and searching for Danny when he suddenly heard a thump of footsteps and whipped around. Danny practically stumbled into the Slytherin common room. He looked like he was drunk, but the teen surely hadn't been to The Three Broomsticks in a while.

"Daniel!" Draco exclaimed, launching himself from his chair.

"Hey, Draco." Danny rubbed his eye to try to clear a bit of the crust that had formed in the corners. Malfoy got up from his place sitting on one of the couches and approached Danny, setting a hand on his shoulder. The halfa swayed and was barely able to keep his eyes open. He yawned widely.

"Where were you?" Draco's eyebrows were furrowed. It wasn't like Danny to disappear without hours on end without letting Draco know in some way what he was up to, or at least that'd be gone in general. Draco was in no way controlling, no, he knew that was a bad thing in relationships. He just wanted to know that Danny was alright, and not passed out in some hallway because he challenged someone to a duel and lost or something stupid of that nature. He just _worried,_ and if Danny started pulling stunts like this more often Draco was sure his hair would start turning from platinum blonde to full out white, just from Danny's antics. Peeves had gotten a Phantom friend lately, and half the school was wondering where he'd come from. The rumour had faded, but Draco still froze up any time anyone mentioned it. Danny was going to be the death of him someday. But he was still an absolute goofball, and even though he'd screwed up before, Draco loved him. Except for the time that Danny froze his favourite book, but that was another story.

"Library." Danny yawned. That made perfect sense, and Draco almost slapped himself for being so idiotic. The OWLs were coming up, so no doubt Danny had been studying. Heck, the librarian probably had to kick him out. Danny might've been a muggle-born, but he was determined to keep his grades up to the same standard as he'd had in his normal school, at least before his accident. But they didn't talk about that much.

Draco switched his other hand to Danny's left shoulder, and the compliant sleepyhead didn't resist when Draco began leading the halfa to their room by an arm slung over the halfa's shoulders. Unlike some of the other dorms, there were only two people to a room, with Draco and Danny being paired. It'd been pure luck they were put in the same room, and Draco was glad for it. He was sure Danny was as well.

Draco said no more, reasoning that if Danny could barely move his feet, he wouldn't be able to carry a conversation. Or at least not a very good one. But Danny still kept up his normal habits and opened the door for Draco before he could get to it. Draco shot Danny a light glare, but walked in first anyways. Danny just smiled innocently with a tone of sarcasm, and locked the door behind himself. Danny practically dropped dead on his mattress, not even bothering to slip off his sneakers until he'd already gotten into bed. Draco smiled sweetly at the sight, seeing Danny curl up in a space-themed quilt he'd brought from home. In fact, there were a lot of things Danny had brought from home.

Rocket models and lego builds that Danny'd been especially proud of dotted the halfa's half of the room, though a few smaller ones had trickled over to Draco's half. Danny also had a rug and telescope on his side, which he sometimes hauled up to the astronomy tower-usually with Draco at his side- to do some stargazing. The lack of windows was probably the worst thing about the Slytherin common rooms, but there wasn't much to be done about it. Draco's half was largely bare, but a few personal belongings were scattered around his desk and dresser. The main decoration on his side were a few of his illustrations. He'd taken up drawing with Danny's advice, saying that everyone should have at least one hobby. Draco hadn't seen the point of it at first, but he'd gotten the hang of it and found some enjoyment of staking out parts of the school and committing them to paper. He had little to no interest in drawing people, but his buildings were getting pretty good.

"Goodnight." Draco yawned himself, still smiling at Danny so sweetly it could give someone a tooth-ache. Now that he knew Danny was alright, his exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him. Draco felt his heart warm with love as he watched Danny get comfortable, black hair either sticking up or sticking to the halfa's face -much to his chagrin- and changed into his pyjamas before slipping into bed. A few minutes later and Draco had almost fallen asleep. His eyelids were heaving and he could feel himself almost slipping away, on the verge of sleep but not quite there.

"Cold," Danny's voice was low and loud in the near-silence. Draco rolled over and saw Danny looking at him with slightly glowing blue eyes. It was a bit unnerving, especially so in the dim light. The only source of illumination was a candle glowing by Draco's bedside. Danny liked to have some sort of light in the room at night, and Draco hadn't wanted his boyfriend to burn himself trying to light a candle so he lit it himself.

Danny mumbled something more that Draco couldn't make out and the halfa started to shove his blankets off to the side. He was smiling at Draco, almost asking something with his expression that Draco was sure Danny already knew the answer to. Draco lifted his blankets for Danny as a confirmation. Danny slid out of his own bed, trying his best in the dark to not trip over anything. The halfa made his way over without issue, surprisingly, laying down on Draco's bed. Strong, cool arms wrapped around Draco and the boy felt Danny setting his chin on top of his messy, blonde hair. The chill made Draco shiver, but he was used to the sensation. He could feel Danny smiling into his hair. The first time they'd shared a bed had been after Danny'd had a nightmare, and accidentally woke Draco up when he tripped over his own feet trying to leave the room so he could clear his head.

Draco smiled at the memory, and let it take him off into the dreamscape. He smiled in his sleep, glad that all of his worryings had been for nought. One never knew what might happen at Hogwarts.


End file.
